Sushi For Three
by secretfanficlover
Summary: The Golden Trio has a tradition of staying in each others lives, no matter what else is happening around them.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1003

Title: Sushi For Three

Note: written for writeaholics patronus challenge- I have chosen Hermione as character because she displays some of the essential characteristics of the ginger cat patronus. She is loyal, intelligent and curious. AU! Severus lives

Warnings: mentioned former student/teacher

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Psychology & Counselling: Important, Enjoyable and Meaningful Activities Task #2: Write about a lunch date with a friend/friends.

Yearly:

Prompt 291 [Character] Harry Potter

366: [49] Clockwork

* * *

"Where in Merlin's name is Ron?" Hermione complained, grabbing a liquorice wand out of her red leather handbag. Harry had to laugh; it seemed like after the couple broke off their relationship nothing had changed. Hermione still complained about his behaviour like clockwork, and there was something to be said for the way Ron was handling the breakup. He had gotten back together with Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, give it a rest, will you," Harry sighed, as she leaned over his back to offer him a liquorice wand. The restaurant wasn't open yet, so the trio would need to go to another spot for lunch, but they hadn't managed to tell Ron they were going to another place for lunch instead. Their strange tradition of spending Saturdays catching up had happened after Hermione became Minister. It was strange for Harry to think both his friends had carried on with their lives, and all he wanted to do was stay out of the spotlight for once. Even though not even that seemed to be going as planned. He already had his relationship with Draco exploited on the front page of every paper.

When Ron saw the two of them sitting in the abandoned place where the restaurant used to be he looked puzzled.

"Am I late?" Ron asked them.

"Yes," Hermione said before Harry could tell him the place had closed down.

"The place has closed down," Harry said, gesturing to a note on the door.

Ron sat down. "Bloody hell," he said, looking around the empty space.

"Hermione, can you look for another place for us to go for lunch?" Harry asked, trying to make sure the three of them ended up having a good time after all.

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said, taking her phone from her bag and searching the names of the nearby restaurants.

"Ron, why are you so late?" Harry asked. Ron blushed, and didn't reply. Then Harry noticed the lipstick stains on the collar of Ron's robes, one of Lavender's favourite shades of pink.

"I shouldn't say," he muttered, gesturing at Hermione. Hermione looked up from the phone and rolled her eyes.

"I have been and always shall be your friend," she said. "No matter how much I dislike your rebound girlfriend."

"She isn't—" Ron stuttered but Harry held up a hand.

"This is supposed to be a nice outing with my best friends, okay?" Harry told them.

"Of course, Harry," Hermione replied, and then showed him her phone. "This place serves sushi, and it is quite close by."

Harry nodded, and the three of them were off to the new Sushi place down the block.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Sushi place, and the three took a seat by the buffet table. Ron was taking plates off the moving belt before a waiter even reached them. Harry just chuckled. It was always nice having a day out with his friends, even though it was still a bit strange since they broke up. He did believe it was for the best, they simply weren't suited for each other. The waiter brought them their drinks, and made sure they had soy sauce, wasabi and ginger.

"So, Hermione, been seeing anyone lately?" Harry asked, risking a glance at Ron who had his mouth full of a salmon rose.

"Yes, actually, a professor," she admitted.

"A _Hogwarts _professor?" Harry exclaimed, putting down his half-eaten California roll.

Hermione nodded, and sipped at a glass of white wine she had ordered.

"Hermione," Harry said, his voice carrying a hint of a warning.

"I am no longer a student, Harry," she exclaimed. "It's perfectly fine."

"'Mione, it's still weird if he used to be your teacher," Ron said, swallowing, and both of them turned to face him.

"You're just jealous," Hermione muttered to him. "No professor wants you."

"Oh, be reasonable," Ron said, biting another piece of sushi. Harry knew he was eating and talking deliberately to taunt her. It was one of her pet-peeves.

"Ron, come on, we need to accept whoever it is," Harry said, although his heart was racing and he had a bad feeling about blindly supporting her in this.

"Thank you for being mature about this Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"So, who is he?" Harry couldn't help but ask. '_Please don't be Snape_,' he thought desperately.

"Severus," Hermione said, and Ron spat his wine all over the table. The chefs gave him a dirty look and removed the uncovered plates he ruined.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly.

"I..." Harry started, but he was gobsmacked. He would never have imagined that Hermione would date _him_. Although, it stands to reason that people change, and that was evident in his relationship with his own Slytherin.

"Harry, please say you can support me," she begged. "Like I did for you."

The message was clear. She didn't like Draco any more than he liked Snape, but she gave him another chance despite everything just for Harry. They surely had the kind of friendship that could overcome anything. Even two of them breaking up, it was simply a matter of time.

"Well, Hermione," Ron said, still using a napkin to wipe himself and the counter in front of him off. "I hope he makes you happy."

Hermione looked puzzled, Harry was sure she didn't expect a mature response after their argument just minutes ago. _'It seemed he wasn't too bothered after all, Ron just enjoys pushing her buttons.'_ he thought to himself.

Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ron just loves pushing all your buttons," he repeated out loud.

"I wasn't looking for _all _of them," Ron muttered indignantly. "Only the _mute_."

Hermione laughed, and once it was clear the fighting was over, the three of them enjoyed a lovely meal together.

"Just like we used to," Harry commented with a grin.

"To many more," Hermione said, raising her glass and toasting with her friends. Harry sure loved those moments of peace between the cat fights, which was for sure.


End file.
